


Hamilton's Literature Club

by Psyga315



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A poem depicting how Hamilton would react to being in a world where you have to write poems to win the heart of a girl.





	Hamilton's Literature Club

So, I’ve been reincarnated,   
Though I must admit,  
Concept’s pretty dated  
Seems that my life’s lit.  
In order to get back to my life  
I’d have to woo one of those girls  
And perhaps make them my wife.  
I’m a little nervous to give it a whirl  
Especially since the last time  
Where I had an affair  
In which I committed a crime  
And my Eliza could only give me glares.  
However, I’d have to do it to come back  
With my rapier wit, I’ll go on the attack.  
I won a girl with words before.  
I can win again.


End file.
